Secrets of the Lost Order
by Ace Venom
Summary: Sequel to If You Honor What They Fight For. PostROTJ AU starring Anakin Skywalker, his family and friends and some new villains.
1. Act I: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Limited. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Secrets of the Lost Order**

**Act I – The False Prophet**

_"It has been two years since I defeated Emperor Palpatine, two years since I was told I fulfilled the prophecy of the Chosen One, two years since I took that moment to reflect on my life. I was born a slave and raised by my mother on Tatooine. As if by chance, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn discovered me in Mos Espa when I was just a boy. I grew to become a powerful Jedi Knight, forged in the crucible of the Clone Wars as the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy. Though they called me the Hero With No Fear, it was my fear that made me succumb to the dark side and become Darth Vader. _

_I became the enforcer of my Emperor, a puppet trapped by cybernetic components I earned from grievous injuries on Mustafar when I failed to defeat Obi-Wan Kenobi, my former master. I was a failure at being a Jedi and even greater failure as a Sith Lord. When opportunity seized itself, I betrayed my master. I turned my daughter to the dark side and made her my apprentice._

_Only the love of my son allowed my redemption. Remade whole by the Force, I sought to dispel the demons of my past once and for all. I returned to the Empire to defeat Darth Sidious and redeem my daughter at the Battle of Endor. The Galactic Empire could not survive without its head and factions emerged overnight. Eventually, the Rebels were victorious, driving the remnants of the Empire to the edges of the galaxy._

_Even though I've done my duty, I still feel as if some malevolent presence persists in the Force. I cannot sense the specter of Darth Sidious. My feelings tell me that it is someone else I could not sense before. He is a dark man hovering on the edge of perception until a glance drives him back into the shadows beyond my senses."  
--Holocron of Anakin Skywalker_

**Chapter 1**

Anakin Skywalker deactivated his holocron, letting the recording device rest on a wooden table in his bedroom in Bast Castle. Fire crackled in the fireplace, providing the only sounds now that the Jedi Master ceased speaking. Unlike during his time as Darth Vader, his quarters were not Spartan. Anakin kept holograms of the twins and Padmé next to a hologram of his new wife Winter. A reflecting surface stood on the wall across from Anakin, revealing a man that appeared to be much younger than he was.

When Anakin used the Force to draw the Emperor's spirit into him, he unconsciously stimulated the midichlorians in his cells to keep him alive. The Chosen One harnessed so much power that the effect made him visibly younger, making Anakin appear to be a human male in his mid-twenties. Only those familiar with the Jedi Master had any inclination of the truth.

The lightsaber he used in the final years of the Clone Wars rested on a desk next to the one he wielded as Darth Vader and against Darth Sidious. Anakin had since constructed two new lightsabers, each with an orange energy blade, that lay beside his other lightsabers.

Even if Anakin could replace Darth Vader, the wealth of the Empire's Executor remained with him. Only those in the highest levels of the New Republic government knew the true identity of Darth Vader, which served Anakin well enough. He was just a Jedi Master who happened to claim an inheritance.

The holonet terminal on Anakin's desk buzzed. The red light blinked to serve as a second alert for an incoming message. Anakin turned to face the terminal and effortlessly activated the transmitter with a wave of his right hand. A small hologram of Luke Skywalker appeared on the table.

The leader of the Jedi Order was dressed in traditional Jedi robes, just like his father. "Hello, father," Luke said.

"Son," Anakin addressed. "I trust all is well with the construction project."

Anakin and other private citizens were providing finances for the erecting of a new Jedi Temple. He understood Luke had reservations about keeping the Jedi Order in the Imperial Palace, so at Winter's suggestion, Anakin contacted Lando Calrissian to become his partner on yet another business venture. Now after six months, the job was within a week from completion.

"It is," Luke said. "But that's not why I contacted you. I wanted to discuss the visions you've been having."

"I told you all I know at this point." Anakin's quarry was more elusive than Darth Sidious was during the Clone Wars. At least in those days, the Jedi had a specific goal. Presently, Anakin possessed no inclination of the entity's identity.

"Why did you return to Bast Castle?"

Anakin replied, "Vjun is strong in the dark side. What may not have been clear during meditation on Coruscant sometimes becomes visible when I am here."

"Many worlds have a dark side scar," Luke said sadly. "This fact makes many dark side practitioners difficult to detect."

The majority of the Emperor's acolytes were now in the custody of the Jedi Order, but there were some who eluded capture. But none of them could have possessed the malevolent presence Anakin sensed.

"I have reason to believe this dark man is a new player," Anakin stated. "The Imperial Citadel on Byss and the Imperial Palace on Coruscant were completely ransacked of Sith artifacts after the Battle of Endor."

"Do you think this person could be a Sith Lord?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Anakin admitted before leaning in his chair. "It's a possibility."

Luke was visibly contemplating on the other end of the transmission. "It has been some time since I investigated the Byss incident," he said. "Maybe you can discover something I missed. I'll have Leia meet you there. May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Anakin said before he deactivated the transmission. Before he committed to departing, Anakin closed his eyes and dove into the currents of the Force through meditation. Unlike on Coruscant, where the Force was a neutral shade of gray, it was a hurricane of darkness on Vjun. Only powerful Force users could avoid going mad on the planet.

Anakin endured a sensation of freefall through the shadows before his feet connected with black sand. The darkness cleared in a frantic rush as the Chosen One gazed at the unknown world. It was a beach overlooked by jagged basaltic cliff faces. The light reflected from three moons illuminated the world around Anakin.

Taking a few experimental steps forward, the Chosen One felt as if time flowed in slow motion relative to his body. Anakin remembered Master Yoda saying a Jedi could glimpse different time periods through the Force, but interaction was not possible. But he was defying Master Yoda's claims. Anakin was now a time walker.

Anakin ascended the road carved into the cliffs until he reached the summit. A great crystal castle climbed high above the summit, towering into the heavens with grandeur. The citadel was deceptively beautiful, but Anakin could perceive a dark heart within the palace. It was a lonely location filled with pain and sorrow.

Two men emerged from the castle gates, each wearing black robes. One was a Muun and the other obviously humanoid. Something about the Muun seemed familiar to the Chosen One.

"Lord Plagueis, our first experiment was a success," the humanoid Sith Lord stated. He stood nearly two meters tall, towering over Darth Plagueis. The humanoid had dark skin, straight black hair and a hypnotic blue gaze. "I am pleased with your growing mastery of Sith Alchemy."

"But she is not of the Skywalker bloodline, Lord Shade," Plagueis told him. "Could it truly be lost?"

"Alera Skywalker bore Revan's offspring after the Mandalorian Wars," Shade said. "Prophecy is nothing short of irony, my apprentice. I assure you that the bloodline did not pass into history."

"Master, I sense something," Plagueis said before he looked in Anakin's direction.

Anakin tensed before he felt the Force drawing him back to his body. The Chosen One fell forward onto his table. He noticed his chronometer only registered the passing of a few minutes, though the trip felt much longer. The two Sith spoke a name he should have recognized, but the memory eluded him.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

* * *

Korriban was a world of the dead, a burial ground for the Sith of old and new. Jerec gazed at its surface from the bridge of the _Super_-Star Destroyer _Vengeance_. The Miraluka was a former Jedi Master turned Imperial Inquisitor after the conclusion of the Clone Wars. He now served in Supreme Prophet Kadann's remnant forces as a member of the Secret Order of the Emperor.

Jerec turned on his heel to address the newcomer to the remnant. She was a tall human female wearing a black cloak. Jerec's subordinates considered the woman a vision of flawless beauty, but the Miraluka could only see through the Force. Even with that handicap, Jerec was inclined to agree with his subordinates. The woman had such a strong presence in the Force that Jerec could witness it for himself.

"Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious are both buried here, Lord Sadus," Jerec told her.

"I figured as much, Inquisitor," Sadus acknowledged with a wave of her right hand. "I only have interest in the research of Darth Plagueis. The Emperor's use of Sith Alchemy was primitive compared to that of his master."

"But surely it was not as good as your master's knowledge," Jerec suggested in an attempt to discover more about the mysterious Sith Lord.

"I need no sycophantic comments from you, Jerec," Sadus said. "Inform your master that he is to establish a presence on Korriban for the time being. My master demands expedience on this matter."

"He should be returning from his mission shortly, Lord Sadus. I shall inform him of your master's intentions."

Sadus wasted no time in leaving the bridge. Jerec felt a sensation of relief when she entered the turbolift. He had not felt power of that magnitude since he was in the presence of Darth Vader and his Emperor. Her presence could only serve as a bad omen.

* * *

Leia Organa deactivated her blue energy blade, concluding her remote practice session. During her Jedi training, Leia's father insisted on the necessity of remaining in at the apex of physical and mental conditioning. It was an idea she carried with her into Jedi Knighthood. Though many in the Imperial Palace still denied her the gift of trust, there was a grudging respect for the former right hand of the Emperor.

"You still never explained to me why you abandoned your Makashi training," Luke said from the doorway.

After clipping her lightsaber to her belt, Leia faced her brother and leader of the Jedi Order. "It was too much of a strong connection to my past," she replied. "I abandoned the Sith teachings and the Makashi style I used so I could become a better Jedi."

"A Jedi is not defined by a lightsaber form," Luke stated. "Of all my knights, you are the only one with any Makashi training. The new students could benefit from your expertise with the form."

"I'll stick with Soresu for now," Leia said dismissively. "I don't believe you came here to discuss lightsaber combat."

"You're right," Luke affirmed. "I've sent our father to investigate the Emperor's citadel on Byss for more clues. I need you to join him there. I'm sure Han won't mind giving you a lift."

"He can't handle it himself?" Leia asked.

Luke shook his head. "I'm concerned about him," he admitted. "Winter told me that our father has been distant ever since he started having the visions."

"I'll have a talk with him," Leia said.

"Thank you," Luke said. "And may the Force be with you."

"And with you."


	2. Act I: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Darth Sadus knelt before the holonet beacon in Jerec's former quarters. When she entered known space and made contact with the Secret Order of the Emperor, only the fool known as Boc thought to challenge her. Once Sadus easily dispatched the Twi'lek, Jerec was quick to grant her complete access throughout the _Vengeance_.

Sadus pulled the hood away from her head, revealing her flowing blonde locks and hypnotizing blue eyes. She was nothing but a great paradox. Her physical beauty was unrivaled, granting her the appearance of a benevolent goddess. It was but a shell covering the dark heart that beat within her. Darth Sadus was a cruel murderer that reveled in her knowledge of Sith teachings.

The holonet receiver flickered to life, projecting a massive hologram of a figure completely engulfed in black: her master, Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Sith Empire. Before her master, Darth Sadus felt naked. She was but a speck of dust compared to the burning emptiness of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"The Force is with us, Master," Sadus said. "Our return has upset the fragile balance created by 'him.'"

"You have done well, my apprentice," her master said. His voice was deep and commanding, but could also penetrate every fiber in her body as if there were no barriers to his power. "You may make contact with 'him' at your leisure."

"As you wish," said Sadus.

"I'll be sending Darth Mirage to handle matters on Korriban," the Dark Lord added.

Suddenly, a familiar cloaked female figure appeared beside the Dark Lord of the Sith. Her hood obscured her eyes from view, leaving much to the imagination. She completed the final slot of the Sith Triumvirate, serving as the Mistress of Illusion as opposed to Sadus' role as Mistress of Murder.

"Find the Son of Suns and bring him before me," the Dark Lord ordered before the transmission ended.

* * *

A lone TIE Advanced x1 emerged from hyperspace in the Beshqek System. Its pilot, clothed in a TIE pilot's uniform, sensed the lingering darkness on the sun's only satellite. Anakin grimaced beneath his helmet at the sight of Byss. Even two years after the Emperor's final death, the world still had a dark side taint that would likely last through the ages.

A few Republic Star Destroyers were present in the system, representing a small military presence that would persist until the Republic completed its investigation in another standard year. The extent of the Emperor's personal facilities on the world baffled Anakin when he participated in the initial investigation. Darth Sidious seemed intent on transforming Byss into the capital of a magocracy he termed his Dark Empire.

What few dark side relics remained on Byss after an unknown intruder cloaked in shadow ransacked the world of all Sith knowledge was now in the hands of the Jedi Order. What the Republic had yet to uncover was the full extent of superweapon technology that Imperial scientists on Byss were researching in conjunction with the secret Maw Installation.

The _Eclipse_-class Star Destroyer that remained uncompleted in the orbital spacedock was a reminder of perilous times.

"Unidentified TIE pilot, this is the Republic Star Destroyer _Vigilance_ please identify yourself," a naval officer transmitted from what Anakin believed to be the flagship.

"Admiral Firmus Piett?" Anakin asked. "This is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker requesting clearance to land at the Emperor's Citadel. I'll transmit my clearance code now."

Anakin quickly transmitted the code to the Star Destroyer and waited patiently, inhaling the air granted by the modified atmospheric controls the Jedi installed in his TIE fighter. Unlike a normal TIE fighter, Anakin's cockpit was not a vacuum, but a comfortable ride that extended the range of the ship due to improved welfare for the pilot. Few in New Republic Starfighter Command had any interest in Anakin's modifications since TIE Fighters were increasingly seen as symbols of the Galactic Empire.

"We apologize for the wait, Master Skywalker," Admiral Piett said. "You are clear to land at the citadel."

"Acknowledged," was Anakin's terse reply.

The TIE Advanced x1 soared by the Star Destroyers and penetrated the planetary atmosphere. Byss was a deceptively serene world at first glance, but it possessed the heaviest Republic military presence in the galaxy outside the Outer Rim. Anakin spotted a trio of X-Wings flying past him during his descent towards the Citadel.

"Master Skywalker, this is Citadel Traffic Control urging you to proceed to Docking Bay 17," a Republic officer transmitted.

"Got it," Anakin said.

Anakin approached the Emperor's Citadel, a facility that stood hundreds of meters above other buildings on Byss. Like the Imperial Palace before it, Palpatine wasted no effort in constructing massive palaces. The Republic survey indicated the Citadel dwarfed the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, which proved to Anakin beyond a shadow of a doubt that his former master planned to use Byss as the capital of his Dark Empire.

But all those dreams disappeared when Anakin defeated the Emperor at the Battle of Endor two years ago. Palpatine once boasted that his empire would last for ten thousand years, but only a few diehard warlords sought to keep the dark vision alive. Landmarks like the Citadel and countless lives devastated and destroyed were all that truly remained of the Galactic Empire.

Anakin landed his starfighter in Docking Bay 17 without incident. He completed every shutdown procedure before removing his helmet, allowing the mess his long hair became with each trip to stream downward. Long hair was against Imperial pilot regulations due to the fact that it made the helmet difficult to seal before the cockpit transformed into a vacuum. Anakin knew he could do without the helmet and vowed to do so once leaving Byss.

After Anakin tied his hair behind his head, he exited his TIE Fighter. General Crix Madine and two Republic guards awaited him. Over time, the general grew to tolerate Anakin's presence, but the Jedi Master could sense Crix was never going to truly accept the former Sith Lord. Due to his position in the defunct Rebel Alliance, Crix was one of the few with any knowledge of the fact that Anakin was Darth Vader.

"General Madine, I see they've awarded you with yet another star," Anakin observed. New Republic ranking systems adopted those of the Empire due to the fact that much of the Galactic Empire's forces were absorbed after the Battle of Endor. Crix wore a circle of five stars above his right breast as well as various medals won from his time with the Alliance and campaigns against Imperial Warlords.

"I'm a High General now," Crix said. "I was just promoted."

"Congratulations," Anakin offered.

Crix shrugged. He was a modest officer, a rarity. Even Jedi Generals during the Clone Wars were usually arrogant types. Anakin was a young hotshot back in those days, but eagerly accepted his discharge from the Alliance military following the Coruscant Accords.

"My wife didn't like the fact that I was involved in so many operations in the Outer Rim," Crix admitted. "I took this desk job in the Deep Core for her sake, not mine. But I'm in no mood for small talk. General Solo and his party are waiting for you in the throne room."

General Madine and his guards journeyed to one of the many turbolifts in the docking bay, but Anakin knew the one he needed to enter was directly ahead of him. Anakin rode in silence before the lift chimed at the completion of its ascent. The doors opened, allowing the Jedi Master to enter the throne room.

The Citadel throne room served a sole purpose of awing all those who entered. It was a massive room with a domed ceiling and marble statues of past Sith Lords lining the walls. It was all for show since the true heart of the citadel lay in the rooms adjoining the throne room: the Cloning Facility and the Emperor's personal study.

"Anakin!" called a female voice.

Winter Reltrac Skywalker rushed towards her husband, not giving him the opportunity to react as she quickly embraced him. Anakin hugged his wife, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Winter was Leia's best friend, making her marriage to Anakin appear to be an odd affair. Anakin was immediately grateful that he looked young enough to pass for Leia's brother and not her father, so it did not seem he was robbing the cradle at first glance.

"Winter, I was going to go see you when I returned to Coruscant," Anakin said. He already did not see his wife as often as he wished and the separation teared at him as much as it did with his first wife during the Clone Wars.

How Winter reminded Anakin of Padmé! The same fiery spirit, the same articulate nature, it seemed as if Winter was more regal than Leia. Her flowing white hair set her apart from the former Queen of Naboo and Princess of Alderaan. Winter also did not have Padmé's eyes. While Leia possessed her mother's gaze, Winter's eyes were green.

Anakin mentally scolded himself for comparing Winter to Padmé, but he could not help but do so at times. He would always love his first wife, something Winter accepted going into the marriage. Nevertheless, the Jedi Master usually sought to keep his affections in the present rather than in the past.

"I know," said Winter. "But Leia told me she would be meeting you here and I could not resist tagging along."

Anakin chuckled. "I should have known better than to try to keep you two out of mischief," he said before releasing Winter.

"I'd do my best to help you out there, but high command has been sending me after Zsinj for the last six months," Han said.

General Han Solo was a reluctant officer if ever there was one. He wore four stars on his blue uniform, indicating his rank in New Republic Starfighter Command. Han spoke to him in confidence on more than one occasion that he probably would have retired to civilian life if Leia refused to take up the life of a Jedi. His relationship with Anakin's daughter was severed with Leia took up arms against the Rebel Alliance, but resumed sometime during Leia's Jedi training.

"Everyone is busy," Leia said. Anakin's recently knighted daughter stepped past Han to address her father. The Jedi Master could sense the scars of the past much like his own on Leia. Both proved to be redeemable, unlike a few of the Emperor's acolytes. Others such as Kam Solusar were invaluable members of the Jedi Order.

"Hey Chewie," Anakin told Chewbacca, Han's constant companion.

The Wookiee replied his greetings, but made no further attempt at conversation.

"Luke said something about your suspicions, but he didn't go into much detail," Leia said. "What did you discover in your meditations on Vjun?"

Anakin said, "I told him about as much as I know right now. Many of the Emperor's acolytes are still missing, but I also have my doubts that any of them knew the full extent Palpatine's facilities here. Even I wasn't privy to most of that information."

"Nor was I," Leia admitted. "The fact that someone knew exactly what to take is a bit unsettling. Could we be dealing with another of the Emperor's Clones?"

Anakin shook his head. It was an easy assumption to make due to the fact that one clone body was found missing during the initial survey. "I would have sensed it," he said. "You would have too."

The Jedi Master held up his right hand just as Leia was about to open her mouth. He probed both sides of the Force for answers. The Light Side usually offered cryptic visions, while the Dark Side could give deceptive divinations. But in the throne room, both sides gave him the same response.

Anakin witnessed a vision from the past. A being cloaked in shadow stood before the Emperor's throne. He waved a hand, using the Force to move the throne and reveal a hidden trapdoor. The Jedi Master dispelled the vision and approached the throne. He performed the same feat as the dark figure and the trapdoor was revealed to him.

"I can't believe we missed that," Leia said after joining her father.

Anakin peered into the darkness, noticing a ladder leading down to a secret floor of the Citadel. Not needing to use the ladder, Anakin leapt into the trapdoor, using the Force to slow his descent. When his feet connected with the durasteel floor, lights illuminated the massive chamber.

It filled with computer terminals, but not much else. The initial survey missed this floor, but now the Jedi could uncover whatever secrets remained. And Anakin feared very little clues would be present.


	3. Act I: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Leia Organa joined her father in the secret chamber, unable to fathom why the initial survey missed the room. Anakin ignored her presence as he seemed completely engrossed in one of the computer terminals. It was a look Leia witnessed many times when she was her father's Padawan learner. Anakin Skywalker had a mind of gears and circuits, a testament to his innate engineering skills.

"Master, what is it?" Leia asked.

Anakin raised his right hand, motioning for her to remain silent.

After a few minutes, Anakin said, "It looks like whoever came here did a thorough job of cleaning this place out."

"I was afraid of that," Leia admitted. Even the artifacts she pilfered from Exar Kun's tomb on Yavin 4 were gone from the Imperial Palace. She only carried a shred of hope when it came to Sith secrets kept by Emperor Palpatine.

"What was the black caped man trying to show me?" Anakin thought aloud.

"Black caped man?"

Anakin closed his eyes in frustration. "I saw a vision of the past," he explained. "But all it did was lead me to a dead end."

"Master, you must be calm," Leia said. Even after Anakin's experience with the dark side, she knew her father still had problems with the most essential aspects of the Jedi Code.

"A journey through the dark side is what he needs," said a mysterious male voice. "Or have you forgotten, Lord Vader?" His voice was rich and deep, both alluring and haunting all at once.

Leia and Anakin looked in the direction of the intruder. He was dressed in a black cloak and his hood would have completely obscured his face if shadow did not already conceal the face beneath. Even more obvious was his dark side nature. Unlike Darth Sidious, who arrogantly revealed the depths of his power, the mystery man concealed it to a great degree, but not to the extent that his alignment was questionable.

"How do you know that name?" Anakin asked.

The man chuckled. "I know everything about you, Lord Vader," he answered. "Though I have to admit that I was surprised to learn you joined our side. I had to witness the truth for myself."

"You're over two years late," Leia said. She instinctively let her hand rest on her lightsaber, waiting to draw it in the instance the man showed any signs of hostility.

"I sense the taint in you as well, Darth Apostas," the man said. "Every step down the dark path leaves its mark on an individual. The more steps you take, the more obvious it is to one such as myself. It is one technique my disciples learned well."

"So you are a Sith Lord!" Anakin exclaimed.

Leia's eyes widened. Speculating that some Sith could remain was much different from the realization that she was in the presence of a Sith Lord. The mysterious sorcerer still made no hostile moves, which made Leia feel uneasy.

"I've said too much already," the Sith Lord said. "You'll find what you are looking for in one of these terminals." He held out his right arm towards the station he was describing before his form slowly faded, revealing to the Jedi that his presence was nothing more than an illusion, a projection from another location.

"Who was he?" Leia asked Anakin.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted before walking towards the terminal. Leia followed her father, noticing that access remained open to the Emperor's private database.

"I don't believe it," Anakin said as he absorbed the information. "When did he ever go back to Naboo?"

* * *

Luke Skywalker, head of the Jedi Order, sat at his desk. His office in the Imperial Palace was well suited to his purposes, having a window that overlooked the Jedi Temple construction site, which would be opened to the Jedi in a standard week. A replica of his X-Wing rested next to a hologram of the Skywalker family. Luke's lightsaber was within reach, but he was in no mood for sparring practice.

The holonet transmission from Byss drew his full attention. Anakin said, "It was peculiar, to say the least. I did not get the sense that he was new to the scene, but I could be mistaken."

"So he admitted to being a Sith Lord?" Luke questioned, still unable to fathom the existence of any hidden Sith Order. Revan's holocron spoke of a secret world where he defeated a pretender known as Darth Cronos after the Jedi Civil War, but mentioned little else about the Sith. Luke could not believe Darth Sidious would leave any threats to his power alive.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "He was not lying."

"How do you know?"

"He called me Lord Vader."

Luke absorbed the information thoughtfully. Anakin's former identity was one of the Republic's and the Jedi Order's greatest secrets. Only those privy to such knowledge would know that Darth Vader was not executed by a secret Alliace Tribunal. Either this individual was a former servant of the late Emperor, or he was a new player.

"That wasn't all that was odd," Anakin said. "I found what I believe to be a fraction of the Codex of Eternal Wisdom in the database. It was said to be lost with the ruination of Ossus."

"I'll have to ask Tionne to authenticate it," Luke said. Tionne was quickly becoming the resident historian of the Jedi Order, working with Anakin on occasion to piece together the past. Ancient Jedi lore was prized throughout the galaxy and the New Jedi Order succeeded in recovering little of the lost information.

"The database pointed to Naboo as well," Anakin said. "It was the Emperor's homeworld, but he rarely visited it after proclaiming the Empire. He did keep a residence there, so it's worth a look."

"It could be a trap," Luke cautioned. "The Sith would do anything to return you to their ranks."

"I'm aware of that," Anakin said. "But someone needs to take a look at this. I'll be home in time for the opening ceremony, so don't worry about me."

"You aren't suggesting that you'll travel alone, are you?"

"Leia needs to find her own path as a Jedi Knight," Anakin replied.

Luke frowned. "Our path is not a solitary path, father. If there is a Sith Lord involved, I would prefer that you did not face him alone."

"Luke, I need to make this trip to Naboo. I haven't gone there since..." Anakin started to say, but left the sentence unfinished.

"She was Leia's mother, my mother," Luke said. At first opportunity, Luke visited Padmé's tomb on Naboo. The Jedi Master paid respects to a woman he never knew, never once meeting the family. He resisted the urge to perform a search on his mother's surviving relatives, deciding it would be best to wait until the right moment.

"I have to see them, to let them know it was my fault," Anakin argued. Luke could sense his father's agony. Forgiving oneself was only part of the healing process. It appeared Anakin wanted Padmé's family to forgive him.

"Then bring Leia with you," Luke urged. "It won't be as difficult for you if they met Padmé's child. You can also send an open invitation to the family to join us at the opening ceremony."

"Good thinking," Anakin said. "I'm sure you have your hands busy on Coruscant, so I'll be underway shortly."

"May the Force be with you," Luke said, but Anakin closed the transmission at the Imperial Citadel before he could reply.

"You aren't the only one that might be late," Luke mused before returning to his meditations.

* * *

Darth Sadus longed for the comforts of the Crystal Palace almost as much as she craved the annihilation of her enemies. A blade of synthetic bloodshine hummed before her face as she trained in the holographic room of the Emperor's private mansion on Naboo. The rancor standing before her lacked the lethality of the real beast, but she despised wasting dueling droids. Sadus could program the AI herself to make the rancor behave as if it were on a rampage.

And the fact that Sadus could not sense the rancor in the Force made her trial more difficult still. She glared at the simulacrum coldly as she waited for it to charge.

The rancor wasted little time. It could not sprint like a boma, but its great mass and gigantic claws compensated for that weakness. Sadus used a Force assisted leap to bound over the creatures hand as it swooped to engulf her. She sliced into the creature's flesh, earning a yelp of pain. Sadus landed at the rancor's side and observed as it lifted its wounded left wrist.

Sadus rushed for the rancor's unguarded left leg, holding her lightsaber at her side for a horizontal cut. The red blade severed the beast's leg just at the ankle and Sadus hurried to escape the inevitable tumble. The rancor screamed as it collapsed, unable to support its weight on one leg. Sadus rushed for the killing blow, slamming her energy blade into the rancor's skull. The hologram shattered from existence, leaving a victorious Darth Sadus standing alone in the chamber.

Almost alone. Sadus heard clapping to her right, prompting her to glance at the intruder. It was her master, completely cloaked in black. _No, it's only an illusion of him_, Sadus reminded herself. She loathed his intrusions.

"Skywalker is on his way," the Dark Lord of the Sith said after he ceased clapping. "I must request restraint on your part. He must be delivered to me alive."

Sadus wanted to crush Skywalker herself for betraying the Sith despite her master's plans. It angered her that the Dark Lord of the Sith valued a traitor more than his faithful apprentice. She always erected walls around her mind, not wishing her master to know the distaste she felt.

"It will be as you command, master," Sadus said before she deactivated her lightsaber.

The Dark Lord of the Sith laughed. Sadus had a reputation for being a heartless murderer when she drew on the depths of her power, her dark side rage overriding all reason. She suppressed the mocking tone of her master's laugh.

"Why do you laugh, master?" Sadus inquired. "I am more than a match for Skywalker. You trained me yourself and your skills are much older than those of his masters."

"If you encounter any of his offspring, you are free to...indulge your pleasures," the Dark Lord said, waving his right hand.

Sadus produced a feral grin as she did indeed plan to indulge her darker side.

* * *

Anakin stood with Winter as he prepared to board his TIE Fighter. He gazed down at her and attempted to assuage her fears. "There's nothing to worry about," he assured his wife. "If he wanted me dead, he would have killed me back there."

"But you said he was just an illusion," Winter said. She grabbed his right arm. "We can always see the family another time. I have a bad feeling about this."

Anakin traced his hand down the side of Winter's face. "Have faith, my love," he told her. "If they make an attempt on my life, Leia will be there to help me."

"I'm no Jedi, Anakin, but you have to trust me," she pleaded. "At least be careful. We don't know what could be waiting on Naboo."

"I promise," Anakin said. He kissed his wife before boarding his TIE Fighter. Anakin climbed into the pilot's seat and activated the atmospheric controls. He reminded himself to work on an automatic trigger when he had the opportunity. He looked down at Winter as his cockpit closed, locking him in the fighter. She backed away from the ship as it lifted from the platform and left to board the _Millennium Falcon_.

Anakin piloted his TIE towards the atmosphere. Soon, the blackness of the vacuum and points of stars greeted his vision. He watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ flew beside him before inputting coordinates into the navicomputer. Soon, all the Chosen One had left to do was activate the hyperdrive. The stars elongated into lines before he entered hyperspace, leaving Byss far behind him.


	4. Act I: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Kyle Katarn stroked his beard as he took the holonet transmission in the cockpit of the _Raven's Claw_. He was just departing Alzoc III after investigating reports of Imperial Remnant activity in the system. After defeating the Imperial general and blasting his fortress into oblivion, Kyle was content to send his report back to Coruscant. He never expected Mara Jade to contact him first.

"A new Sith Lord?" Kyle asked.

Mara sighed. "Lu...Master Skywalker sent his father and Leia to investigate a lead on Naboo," she replied. "Something is amiss, but I can't place it."

"They can handle themselves," Kyle reassured her. Anakin Skywalker was the last of the Old Jedi Order and easily outclassed every member of the New Jedi Order in terms of power and combat experience. By all rights, it should have been Anakin, not Luke leading the Jedi Order. But Kyle once heard that Anakin did not wish to possess that role.

"Will you be returning to Coruscant?" Mara asked.

"I can't miss the opening of the Temple," Kyle said. "It's been a while since we've been home." Kyle and Kyp were being sent on numerous missions due to the power vacuum created by the collapse of the Galactic Empire. Many worlds were joining the New Republic, but many others still swore fealty to Imperial warlords and tried to attract other worlds to the cause.

"How goes Kyp's progress?" inquired Mara.

"He is doing well," Kyle replied. "His potential seems to be limitless. He may rival Master Skywalker someday."

"Are you sure?"

Kyle nodded. "I think even Master Yoda would have had his hands full with this one. And what about you? I heard you've been helping Master Skywalker quite a bit at the Imperial Palace with new students rather than taking a Padawan of your own."

"We need more teachers," Mara said. "Kam, Tionne, Streen, Kirana and Teneniel are close to becoming Jedi Knights. Tionne will probably stay at the Temple when it's opened, but I don't know about the others."

"How many know about the Sith Lord?" Kyle asked.

"As far as I know, just the original class and Tionne," Mara replied. The original class referred to the Jedi trained during the time before the Battle of Endor. It was a designation that usually included Leia as well. "Master Skywalker does not want to make it more widely known until he knows what's out there."

"I understand," Kyle stated. "I need to put the coordinates in for a jump to hyperspace, so I'll speak to you again when we get back to Coruscant."

"May the Force be with you, Kyle," Mara said.

"And with you, Mara," Kyle replied before the holonet transmission closed.

Kyle leaned in his seat and took a deep breath. Kyp entered the cockpit after his conversation with Mara ended. At eleven standard years, Kyp dressed like a more traditional Jedi than his master did. Kyle only wore his Jedi robes during ceremonial events. Kyp was already an adept copilot and well on his way to becoming a cunning warrior.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Kyp asked Kyle as he took his seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"We're going to make a little side trip," Kyle said before he began inputting coordinates into the navicomputer.

"But what about the opening of the Temple?"

Kyle answered, "We'll be back in time for that. We're going to make a stop on Naboo first."

"What's on Naboo?" questioned Kyp.

"Trouble," said Kyle.

* * *

The last time Anakin stepped into the Royal Palace in Theed was just before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. As Darth Vader, he never made an effort to visit the planet, but did dispatch the 501st Legion to kill Queen Apailana and bring the planet back in line with the Empire. It seemed that he would never visit a world that was untouched by his past crimes. The woman sitting on the throne was there only because of Vader's actions.

Queen Kylantha was in office long after her two terms expired, but still remained popular with the people. Ever the opportunist, she was instrumental in the transition of Naboo from the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. She noticed Anakin Skywalker as he led his party into the throne room.

"For a hero of the Battle of Naboo, you are young," the queen said. "I've heard rumors of the Jedi ability to hold off aging, but I never imagined they would work so well."

"My last encounter with the Emperor seems to have restored my youth, but I am still confused as to why it happened," Anakin said. "I'm sure you know of my companions. This is my former Padawan, Leia Organa."

"Indeed," Kylantha said. "Her exploits are well known throughout the galaxy."

Anakin ignored the comment. "This is General Han Solo, Chewbacca and my wife Winter."

"When I was a girl, I used to be told Jedi could not marry," Kylantha said. "And for that matter, how did you survive?"

"I lost a battle to Darth Vader and went into exile," Anakin replied. "I returned when Luke Skywalker found me." It was the truth from a certain point of view.

"I have a feeling you did not request an audience to discuss history, Master Jedi," Kylantha said.

"You're right," Anakin answered her. "I've come to request entry into the Emperor's private residence. I also wish to pay respects at the grave of Queen Amidala."

"Such simple requests," Kylantha remarked.

"Your Majesty, this is for the security of the Republic," Leia interjected.

Kylantha nodded sagely. "Indeed," she said. "I grant you both requests, Master Jedi. Since you are a hero of Naboo, I have prepared quarters for you and your party in the palace."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Anakin said before bowing politely.

Palace guards escorted Anakin and the others to the royal cemetery outside the palace. They walked past rows of tombs before finally reaching the one belonging to Padmé. A larger than life statue was erected over a stone platform. A plaque commemorated her service as Queen of Naboo and as the world's Senator. A woman with long brown hair sat near the tomb, apparently deep in thought.

"Pooja?" Leia asked.

Pooja Naberrie turned to the Jedi and managed a smile. "Leia," she said. "The last time I saw you was when you restored the Senate after..."

Pooja glanced backed to her aunt's tomb, saddened by the memory. "But I knew you hadn't betrayed us like everyone said," she said. "I knew you too well for that."

"Who's this?" Han asked.

"Senator Pooja Naberrie," Leia told Han. "I met her when I was the Senator of Alderaan."

"And Winter," Pooja said. "It's been years."

"I was drawn in by duties to the Rebel Alliance," Winter told her.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl," Anakin said. "When I heard you were a Senator, I knew Padmé would be proud of you."

Pooja looked to Anakin, studying the Jedi Master as if trying to recall a distant memory. "You look just like the man who came with Aunt Padmé when I was with mom at my grandparents' house."

"I am that man," Anakin revealed. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"I'd heard you'd come back, but I never expected you to still look so young," Pooja said.

"That's a long story," Anakin told her. "Pooja, I would like you to meet your cousin."

"What are you talking about?" Pooja asked.

"Leia is Padmé's child," replied Anakin. The Jedi Master proceeded to explain the situation, leaving out the crucial details of when he became Darth Vader. He did reveal his status as the father of Padmé's children. He was just not sure he could trust Pooja with the more sensitive information.

"I'm sure mom will love to hear about this," Pooja said after finally absorbing all the information. "To think I had cousins and an uncle I did not know."

"We have another reason for being here, so I don't know if we'll have time to see the family. But you can tell them they are invited to the grand opening of the Jedi Temple," Anakin said. "I'm sure Luke would love to meet you."

Pooja smiled. "I'll be sure to spread the news." After speaking those words, she departed the cemetery.

Anakin gazed at the tomb, trying to suppress the memories of the horrors he caused. "I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner," he said. Then, he looked to Leia and said, "We need to get to the Emperor's mansion. The rest of you should remain at the palace."

"Wait a minute!" Han exclaimed. "You expect me to let you two go alone."

"We're Jedi, Han," Anakin told him. "If there are Sith involved, this is a Jedi matter."

"Be safe," Winter urged as she walked towards her husband. The two shared an embrace before Anakin motioned Leia to follow him.

Chewbacca growled mournfully.

"You said it, Chewie," Han stated. "I've got a bad feeling about this too."

* * *

Darth Sadus was cross-legged in the Emperor's private meditation chamber, levitating above the floor. She meditated on the dark side, preparing for the moment when the Chosen One of the Jedi would arrive. She was confident in her training and her ability to defeat Skywalker in battle. Her master demanded no less than perfection and she would not fail him.

Sadus sensed the Jedi when they arrived on Naboo and it required all her patience not to storm the palace and take them there. Her master taught well. Sadus would fight on the ground of her own choosing without interference and be triumphant because her bloodline was pure and abilities unsurpassed by none but her master.

The Heart of the Warrior crystal in her lightsaber seemed to send out pulses through the Force, crying out for the blood of the Skywalker. Like the legendary Heart of the Guardian, the Heart of the Warrior was created by ancient masters during the Hundred Year Darkness. One promised to bring justice and the other ruin. Both were once possessed by the Sith until the Guardian was lost by Exar Kun.

Sadus opened her eyes. "They're here," she said.

* * *

The Emperor's mansion was a secluded residence in the hills west of Theed. Great marble statues flanked the tall double doors, befitting only a Chancellor of the Republic. Leia did not want to ask where Palpatine achieved such wealth as a Chancellor, but she knew it was derived from unscrupulous means. It was a home meant to awe the visitor and she could feel a subtle hint of darkness on the grounds.

Anakin walked past her and ascended a set of polished stone steps to reach the doors. He held out his right hand and Leia could sense him calling upon the Force, searching for a secret set of tumblers to release the lock on the door. A low whine sounded before the large doors opened. Leia joined her father outside the doors and asked, "Master?"

Leia felt the turmoil within her father. The mansion ignited a blaze within him that was at war with Anakin's light. Suddenly, the fires within the Chosen One ceased.

"Come on," he said before entering the mansion.

Leia trailed behind Anakin, instantly taken by the majesty of the home. Ancient paintings hung from the walls and expensive chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating everything. Despite that, the darkness felt oppressive. Someone was there, waiting for them.

"Be on your guard," Anakin warned.

"I sense it too," Leia said.

Two grand staircases led to the second floor. Between them lay a door flanked by gargoyle statues. Gargoyles were meant to ward off evil in some cultures and the irony was not lost on Leia. Sith were supposed to be without fear and would not be deterred by such simple statues.

Anakin stepped towards the door and Leia followed. The door flew open, revealing a woman of Leia's age dressed in black robes and holding a lightsaber. She glared at the Jedi with an unmistakable evil in her eyes.

"You have done well to enter here," the woman said. "I am Darth Sadus and my master sends his regards."


	5. Act I: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Anakin Skywalker and Leia Organa shrugged off their outer robes and drew their lightsabers. Anakin only opted to remove one of his lightsabers for the fight, but the other still hung from his belt in the event he felt he needed to use it. Darth Sadus removed her outer robes and ignited a blood red blade. Anakin and Leia activated their lightsabers and charged at the Sith Lord.

Darth Sadus smirked as she met the Jedi head on. Anakin came on fast with his Djem So style while Leia complimented his attacks with her mastery of Soresu. But the Sith Lord was no slouch in combat. Anakin's orange blade flew towards Sadus's midsection, but she sidestepped the blade and retaliated with a wide staccato cut. Anakin would have been cloven in two if Leia's blue sword did not parry the attack.

Sadus rapidly retracted her blade before Anakin could take advantage of the opening, avoiding another blow from the orange blade. With a flawless Juyo move, Sadus channeled her aggression into a sharp swing in front of her upper body to knock away Anakin's blade. She then quickly turned her attention to Leia to parry one of the younger Jedi's thrusts.

Sadus snarled as she used the dark side to feed her Force Rage. She moved around the Jedi and attacked the Chosen One from the side. Anakin gave ground before Leia came to his defense. Red met blue once again before the warriors withdrew their blades.

"I expected the Chosen One of the Jedi to be a much better fighter than this," Sadus taunted.

"Ask Count Dooku and the Emperor about my skills," Anakin retorted. "I'm only getting started."

Anakin surged forward, clashing blades with the Sith once again. Sadus met the Jedi blow for blow as their lightsabers cut deadly streaks through the air. Sadus could defend her head, her side, and her torso from Anakin's ferocious strikes. Before Leia could join the fight against Sadus, the Sith Lord leapt onto the stairs.

"Take the other flight of stairs," Anakin ordered as he removed his second lightsaber from his belt. He activated a second orange blade with a snap-hiss. Then, ignoring his past experiences, Anakin called on the Force to guide him in his leap. He somersaulted over Sadus and her blade barely missed the Jedi.

Anakin landed on his feet behind Sadus, but she quickly whirled around, swinging her blade in a wide arc. The Chosen One caught the blade with both sabers and pushed against her. Sadus used a Force push to temporarily knock Anakin off balance. It only succeeded in breaking the saber lock and Sadus began to ascend the stairs.

Leia met Sadus on the balcony at the top of the stairs and quickly engaged the Sith Lord. She only parried a couple of blows before a Force push slammed her into the wall. An enraged Anakin quickly fell upon Sadus with his lightsaber blades flying like a tornado. Sadus used all her talents as Anakin pushed her back towards the wall. Where one blade would be met, another came from another direction. It was only a mastery of Juyo that saved Sadus.

Sadus sidestepped a blow towards her chest and responded with a thrust of her own. Anakin was forced to parry with both blades. Sadus gave him little time to adjust as she quickly retracted and swung her lightsaber towards his neck. Anakin again parried with both blades, but did not realize his error in time. Sadus withdrew her weapon and slashed at the Chosen One's abdomen. Anakin backed away far enough so that the tip of the Sith blade only singed his flesh.

Anakin screamed and fell back as Sadus attempted to capitalize on her opening. But Leia returned to the fight just in time, throwing all her weight into a kick that sent Sadus flying off the balcony and onto the first floor. Anakin and Leia jumped down from the balcony to face Sadus again.

Sadus held out her left hand and blasted Leia and Anakin with Force lightning during their descent. Neither Jedi was prepared for the assault and were hit with the totality of the Sith Lord's fury. The Jedi hit the wall and dropped their lightsabers.

"My master said he only wanted Skywalker, but I'm sure he'll be pleased I've brought his daughter as well," Sadus said.

"Nobody's taking anyone prisoner today!" Han growled before he began firing blaster bolts from the doorway.

Sadus whirled around and easily deflected the blaster bolts with her lightsaber. When Chewbacca joined Han with blasts from his bowcaster, Sadus never showed any signs of effort as she easily countered them both. Even Winter's shots were nothing against Sadus's skills.

Holding her lightsaber in one hand, Sadus extended her left hand and blasted the intruders with Force lightning. She showed no emotion on her face as she easily overwhelmed her enemies.

"Winter!" Anakin screamed as he observed his wife thrown from the doorway with Han and Chewbacca. A familiar cold fury swelled in his chest as he called his lightsabers to his hand and connected them end on end, making a double-bladed lightsaber. Just as Anakin activated the blades, he felt invisible hands gripping his throat.

Sadus lifted Anakin off the ground with the Force. "Even the mighty Chosen One is nothing compared to my pure bloodline," she said before she slammed Anakin into the wall.

Anakin hit the wall and slid to the floor. He lay next to his daughter, gasping for breath. Leia lay unconscious, completely oblivious to the coming threat.

Sadus walked towards Anakin, holding her lightsaber in one hand. "Poor little, Ani," Sadus said. "Even you fall before me. If you can't defeat me, you don't stand a chance against my master." The Sith Lord knelt before Anakin and lifted his face so she could look into his eyes, a pair of eyes almost identical to hers.

Sadus stared directly into Anakin's eyes for a moment before releasing his face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Kyle Katarn asked as he ran into the mansion.

Sadus whirled around to stare at Kyle and glared at him. "I don't have time for this!" she growled.

Kyle activated his lightsaber and assumed a Vaapad stance. "That's too bad," he said. "I've got a whole week off. We've got all the time in the galaxy to play. Of course, we could avoid this if you just surrender to me right now."

Sadus ran towards Kyle, swinging her blade upwards at a forty-five degree angle. The seasoned Jedi Knight countered the blow with relative ease. Vaapad was a more refined form of Juyo and Kyle quickly adapted to her technique. Both warriors kept their blades close to their bodies as they tried to rely solely on forward momentum and the Force to guide them in their attacks. It was a close combat situation where the lightsabers barely had enough room to make any sort of reliable thrust.

Sadus used a Force push to widen the gap. Kyle staggered backwards, but recovered quickly. He brought his blade up just in time to prevent from losing his head. Using his strength combined with the Force, he pushed against the enemy blade, edging the saber lock closer to the face of the Sith Lord. Kyle stared into his enemy's eyes with a fierce determination.

Pushing against the saber lock, Sadus called on the dark side to strengthen her. When she gained position against the Jedi, Kyle retracted his blade quickly and slashed for her legs. Sadus leapt over the blade and somersaulted over Kyle. The Jedi tried to pursue, but was knocked off his feet by a Force push. Sadus fled the mansion without accomplishing her goal.

* * *

"Twins?" a black robed man asked Shmi Skywalker. "You conceived twins?"

Shmi Skywalker stared at the dark man as he leaned over the cribs. It was difficult enough being a slave on Nar Shadda without having intruders coming during the night.

"Yes," Shmi replied, unsure of what the man wanted. "You can't kidnap them. Sirus Hagen owns us all."

"Sirus and I have a little arrangement," the dark man said. "My apprentice told me about you and I had to see it for myself."

Shmi grimaced at the mentioning of an apprentice. A Muun named Darth Plagueis visited her more than once, but never returned after she conceived. He claimed to be the apprentice of a great alchemist. After years of experimentation, Plagueis succeeded in coaxing a conception. When Shmi awoke the next day, she was a prisoner of Sirus Hagen. She was no longer the slave of a Sith Lord, but once again condemned to be a servant.

The dark man retrieved the female child, who remained asleep even as he lifted her from the crib. "I'm not yet ready to take your son, but your daughter will make a powerful student in the ways of the dark side," he said.

Shmi rushed to her daughter's defense, but quickly found herself held in an invisible spiderweb. The dark man was holding her in place through the Force. "Don't take Eris away from me!" she pleased.

"You won't even remember her after this night," the dark man said before he left Shmi alone with Anakin.

At that moment, Shmi tried to recall her daughter's name, but it escaped her. Soon, she forgot that she ever had a daughter.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes slowly after the dream ended. The Chosen One could not recall dreaming about his mother in years, but something was odd. It was the same dark man he saw with Darth Plagueis outside the Crystal Palace. There was also the matter of a child named Eris, a name he could not remember his mother speaking.

His musings ended when he heard bacta tanks. Suddenly, the memories of his confrontation with Darth Sadus returned. She easily defeated Anakin and Leia before turning her fury against Han, Chewbacca and Winter. "No," he said as he sat up from his bed and grabbed a robe at the side of his bed.

"Master Skywalker, you should not be moving around," said a 2-1B surgical droid.

"Like hell I shouldn't," Anakin said as he pulled the robe around his body. "Where's my wife?"

Anakin observed his wife floating in a bacta tank at the far side of the medical center beside tanks that held Han, Chewbacca and Leia. He probed each of them with the Force before he sighed with relief. They would live. Theed possessed impressive medical facilities and Naboo medical doctors once boasted they would be competing with Coruscant in the future.

"Mistress Winter will be removed from the tank soon, Master Skywalker," the droid said. "Until then, you should rest."

The door to the med center slid open. Kyle stepped into the room with Kyp and said, "You took quite a beating there."

"Kyle," Anakin said. "What are you doing here?"

"You know my master," Kyp said. "He looks for trouble."

"I resent that!" Kyle said. "Besides, they would have been dead if it hadn't been for us. I seem to recall you getting Han, Chewie and Winter to safety all on your own."

"I did my duty as a Jedi, Master," Kyp stated.

"I don't think she wanted me dead," Anakin said before he returned to his bed. Even bacta could not heal all the effects of Force lightning and he was already beginning to feel the familiar strain.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Just a feeling I have," admitted Anakin. "There's just something about her."

"Yeah," Kyle said. "It's called the dark side of the Force."

Anakin stared at the ceiling. "Who are you?" he asked.

* * *

Darth Sadus came out of hyperspace in the Horuset System, returning to Korriban after her failed mission on Naboo. Her ship was a modified TIE Interceptor equipped with shields and a hyperdrive. As skilled as she was in combat, Sadus had few peers when it came to flying. It was a trait her master did not possess, leading Sadus to believe she was born with it.

Just as she prepared to hail the Remnant fleet, Sadus heard a distant voice.

_Who are you?_ it asked.

Sadus quickly slammed her mental walls to protect herself from intrusion. She gripped the controls of her fighter tightly, trying to ignore the question.


	6. Act I: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Darth Sadus landed her TIE Fighter in one of the many docking bays of the rising Imperial base. Built over the ruined settlement of Dreshdae, it represented a new haunting alliance between the New Order and the Sith. Imperial technicians of varying species worked the docking bay, paying Sadus no mind as she emerged from her fighter. The only occupants of the room that paid the Sith Lord any mind were Jerec and a dwarfish human standing in front of the former Jedi Master.

The short man was clothed in a black cloak dotted with stars, but left his face revealed to all. His face was wrinkled with age, but his blue eyes betrayed his immense power. His jet black hair contained streaks of gray and was combed back with oil. He held the dignity of a great Jedi, but possessed none of their virtues.

"Lord Kadann, I see you have returned from the Unknown Regions," Sadus said. "Has your search for ancient relics been successful?"

Kadann's face was devoid of expressions. He was one of the few people on Korriban that did not fear Sadus. But it was obvious he respected her power. Kadann was no fool. Having once served Emperor Palpatine, he departed from the known galaxy on a secret mission when Darth Vader briefly usurped power on Coruscant. Sadus' master later intercepted Kadann and drew the Supreme Prophet to his side.

"I've given my report to your master," Kadann said. "I've found the Crystal of Xendor at last."

Sadus nodded. Many relics from the Hundred Years Darkness were lost to history. Though most of them were uncovered by Emperor Palpatine, one eluded him throughout his reign. The Crystal of Xendor was used by Dark Jedi during the Hundred Years Darkness to summon fearsome powers. It was even rumored to have the power to recall spirits lost in the Force.

"Then it's settled," Sadus said before she turned to address Jerec. "Prepare your men for battle. Our mission will begin shortly."

"As you wish," Jerec said, bowing before his superior.

* * *

Darth Mirage sat alone in the tomb of Darth Sidious, staring at the sarcophagus. The spirits of deceased Sith Lords usually haunted their tombs, but the only reminder of the once fearsome Dark Lord of the Sith was a faint darkness that radiated from his body, a reminder of the terrible spirit that once dwelled within.

Anakin Skywalker was responsible for returning his former master's spirit to the Force. It was a fitting end for a man who achieved more than any Sith Lord before him, to return to the Force from whence he came. In the end, there was only the Force.

Darth Mirage carried the weight of years on her shoulders, having long been a caretaker for her master's prized possession. She was a woman with the gift of prophecy and illusion. Though her gift of foresight was extraordinary, her powers of illusion surpassed those of her master. Long ago, she might have been able to challenge him for the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, but no longer. She was beginning to grow old and more concerned with completing her master's plan.

"Still obsessed with the dead?" asked Darth Sadus as she entered the burial chamber.

Darth Mirage closed her eyes. "You could not defeat Skywalker," she said. "Darth Sidious could not do it either."

"I would have defeated him if another Jedi refrained from interfering," Sadus replied. "He will not underestimate me next time. Skywalker's potential may even exceed mine. But that other Jedi with them countered my Juyo technique. I did not expect that."

Mirage turned to Sadus and asked, "But Form VII techniques were supposedly lost with the death of the old guard. Are you sure that it wasn't Skywalker's doing?"

Sadus turned her nose at the mention of Anakin. She leaned against a stone wall and said, "It's just not possible for anyone to have learned that technique. I'm a superior creation of a master alchemist. Our next confrontation should be more of a challenge."

Mirage grinned. It was a rare expression, but Sadus' arrogance often amused the elder Sith. "Then I suppose you will be leaving for Endor now?"

"Just be prepared for when I get back," Sadus replied before leaving the tomb.

"If you come back," Mirage added when Sadus could no longer hear her. She then cocked her head towards a secret transmitter. "Were you listening, Master?"

"Indeed I was, my apprentice," the Dark Lord said as he materialized as a blue-white hologram. "Her pride was wounded greatly."

"Was it Skywalker?" Mirage asked her master.

The Dark Lord crossed his arms over his chest. "Skywalker is powerful, but he has lacked a worthy challenge since the death of his former master. This is a new player. I've collected data on him. His name is Kyle Katarn and he was personally trained by Yoda."

"That would explain his control of the Force, but not his lightsaber style," noted Mirage.

"I trained Sadus personally," said the Dark Lord. "She can handle any Jedi, even Skywalker."

Mirage guarded her thoughts from her master. Sadus was indeed powerful, but lacked subtlety in her actions. But their master trained them in different schools of thought, which often led Mirage to believe her master's unwillingness to leave his castle had more to do with his deteriorating condition than any real trust for his students.

"It is as you say, master," Mirage said. "But is she prepared to face the truth of her heritage?"

"When one becomes Sith, all ties of the past are severed," the Dark Lord replied. "In order to break the chains of our past, we must fully embrace the present and future. She has fully embraced these teachings, just as you have. She has the benefit of having mastered my anti-aging techniques. She has the strength of youth and decades of experience with the Force. She will not fail me."

* * *

Anakin's head flew back by his own will, avoiding the coming blue energy blade. He countered Kyle's Vaapad techniques with his own, a meeting of energy swords that was proceeded by a swift underhanded strike. Anakin pressed hard, locking their sabers.

"Give up?" Anakin asked his opponent.

Kyle smirked. "Not on your life." He used a Force push to unbalance Anakin, but gave his friend time to recover before he unleashed another barrage of staccato cuts. Anakin did his best to counter each blow fluidly and effectively, each stroke of his blade guided by the Force and years of experience.

Both men deactivated their blades, leaving them in silence in the dueling room. The Queen permitted Anakin and Kyle to spar while they waited for their companions to emerge from bacta. "That's enough for now," Anakin said.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed. "We probably shouldn't be focusing on just lightsaber technique anyway."

"Two lightsabers aren't effective against a Form VII user," Anakin said as he placed his lightsaber back on his belt. "Obi-Wan did fine with just one against Darth Maul."

"Jar'kai could work against someone using Ataru or Makashi," Kyle suggested. "So this explains your sudden interest in using your Soresu training."

"I'm a bit rusty," Anakin admitted. "How did I do?"

"Well," Kyle said. "Your a natural at lightsaber combat. Did you somehow manage to study all the styles in detail at the temple?"

"All except yours," replied Anakin. "Master Windu believed I was too close to the darkness to not abuse Vaapad. He was right. I picked up a bit of Juyo from Sidious."

"So why did you have so much trouble with this new Sith?" Kyle asked.

"Because she's more powerful than the Emperor Reborn," Anakin explained. "As you said, we shouldn't focus primarily on lightsaber technique."

Kyle placed his lightsaber on his belt. "She really got to you, didn't she?" he observed.

"You have no idea," Anakin said after sighing. "It's been a long time since this happened. At least she didn't take off my hand." Anakin cringed at the memory. Even though his flesh was restored, he never forgot the sensation of losing a limb. It drove him to revenge against Dooku and later Obi-Wan. It was not an experience he wished to repeat.

"Let's check on the others," Kyle suggested, drawing Anakin away from his memories.

Anakin passed through the hallways of the palace. Various dignitaries eyed him as he walked with Kyle towards the turbolift. An older woman stopped walking in front of them and gazed at the Jedi. Anakin brushed past her, not giving her much attention as he focused his mind on the others.

"Anakin Skywalker," the woman said. "They told me you were here, but I didn't expect you to still be so young." Her gray hair was cropped short and she was dressed in a traditional blue ankle length dress worn by the Naboo.

Anakin ceased his stride and glanced at the curious woman. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me?" she asked. "I'm Sabé."

Memories of Padmé's trusted handmaiden and decoy during her terms as Queen of Naboo and later as one of her most trusted bodyguards during her tenure as Senator of Naboo returned to Anakin's mind. Sabé possessed a kind heart and was well versed in the art of intrigue and stealth. She could easily have been an assassin, but her moral values prevented her from taking that path. Instead, Anakin would entrust his wife's safety to the woman during the Clone Wars.

"It's been a long time," Anakin said, smiling warmly. "I assume you're serving in some sort of espionage for the queen."

"You know the policy," Sabé replied before winking to him. "The black bantha is getting ready to move."

"Thank you," Anakin said. "I'll see you in the city of dreams."

Sabé nodded and hurried down the corridor. Anakin resumed his stroll towards the turbolift with Kyle. The other Jedi leaned over and whispered, "What was that all about?"

"I'll get the others," he replied. "Get the ship ready because all hell is about to break loose."

* * *

Leia finished donning her Jedi robes and walked back into the medical station. Chewbacca was roaring at the medical droid, complaining that the cleaning job on his fur was incomplete despite the droid's protests. Han observed the spectacle, trying not to laugh at his companion. Winter stepped out of the changing room behind Leia.

"Some things never change," Winter remarked as she noticed the Wookiee arguing with the medical droid.

"Apparently not," Leia agreed. She attached her lightsaber to her belt and approached Chewbacca. "That's enough, Chewie!"

Chewbacca looked to Leia and complained that he could still feel bacta in his fur. Leia shook her head before saying, "It's all in your head, Chewie. Let's go meet the others."

The turbolift to the medical station opened and five armed guards stepped into the room. The lead guard was a tall dark skinned human with a sword strapped to his back. He held up his blaster at the group and said, "You are all under arrest by order of the queen. And don't think of trying to tell us what we should do because we've been conditioned to resist Jedi mind tricks."

Leia was stunned. She tried to search the leader's mind for answers, but found an impenetrable mental wall. Without hesitation, she removed her lightsaber from her belt and activated the blue blade. "Are you trained to handle a lightsaber?" she threatened.

"Of course," the leader said before extending his left hand. A powerful wave knocked Leia's party off their feet and sent the medical droid crashing into a bacta tank, spilling its remaining contents all over the floor.

The leader held up his left hand to signal his men not to fire their rifles. He holstered his blaster pistol and removed his sword from the scabbard. "Is that capable enough for you, Apostas?" he asked.

Leia leapt to her feet and gripped her lightsaber in both hands. _Probably a cortosis weave blade_, Leia thought. _And he can use the Force!_ "Who are you?"

"You can call me Khan," the leader said. "The Dark Lord of the Sith sends his regards."


End file.
